Wajah Tum Ho
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Their long time friendship dwelled into Love, BUT Sadness embraced him when she Left without Notice. and Left behind the Maple Tree for him to remember her. KAVIN/PURVI based ONESHOT. Specially Dedicated to a friend and my POLL VOTERS. Happy Reading!
**A/N:** Heya readers, nevertheless my updates are pending I have penned down my ideas in this **KaVi based** OS. Dedicated to one of my friends, and ALL THOSE WHO VOTED FOR MY POLL. Yet all **Kavi fans** as well. **Thanks to some really awesome KaVi writers, I have been liking KaVi lately.**

Not awfully good, still hope you'd enjoy reading this!

 **Special Dedication:** Yashica [ Purvi's Niharika] for presenting me a RajVi Os as a b'day gift.  
 **Dedications:** KaVi voters on my Poll.

 **. . . .**

 **~ Wajah Tum Ho ~  
One Shot.**

Song Used: Wajah Tum Ho (Hate Story)

 **. . . . .**

 _Kaise kahun ishq mein tere_  
 _Kitna hoon betaab main_  
 _Aankhon se ankhein mila ke_  
 _Chura loon tere khwab main_

He walked in Solitude through the misty lanes , carefully stepping on the fallen autumn leaves. **Autumn** was her favorite season, and everytime the season came back, only to torture him.

She was his reason to smile and look towards life optimistically.

"arey **Kavin?** Neechey kya kar raha hai? Upar aa jaa " **Dushyant** screamed from the window of the CID Bureau.

 **Kavin** was pushing the Yellow Fallen leaves through his shoes, looking under them as if searching something.

"hmm **Kavin Sir** ka kuch kho gaya hai kya?" A confused **Pankaj** asked.

"Haan Pankaj shayad.. Tumhari wo file complete hogayi? Toh mujhe dedo, mein headquarters jaaunga toh dekar aaunga" **Dushyant** instantly changed the topic.

 **Kavin** entered inside, and sat with a thud on his desk.

"Aajkal bohot khoya khoya lagta hai yeh? Kya hua hai isko?" **Daya** said to **Abhijeet** as the duo passed beside him.

 **"Kavin,** cheer up! Autumn har saal aayegi aur tu humesha thodi na?" **Dushyant** patted his back.

He couldn't help but remember her.

. . . .

 **Flashback:**

"What? Tumhara favorite season Autumn hai? Strange." **Kavin** said, sitting just alongside her under the big **Maple** tree, which looked simply beautiful in the autumn season.

 _Kaise kahun ishq mein tere_  
 _Kitna hoon betaab main_  
 _Aankhon se ankhein mila ke_  
 _Chura loon tere khwab main_

" Strange kya hai isme?" **Purvi** replied, placing her head against his chest.

"Tum.. Tum Unique ho" **He** said chuckling, and a chuckle escaped her mouth too.

 **Flashback Ends.**

 **. . .**

 **Kavin** and **Purvi** were neighbors from years, and became friends after a sweet accident. The friends went inseparable over years, and he realized his feelings weren't just limited to best friendship but **Love.**

She was special. **BUT** Before He could tell her, her family escaped and no body was ever able to find out where they were.

Today, it was been **3 years,** since she left. No luck, police weren't able to find them. Every autumn fall, he visited the Maple Tree, in a hope that he would find her there. Playing with the fallen leaves.

 _Mere saaye hai saath mein_  
 _Yaara jis jagah tum ho_

"Mujhe yaad hai wo din, aaj bhi wo cycle uske garage mein padi hai" **Kavin** said, half smiling remembering a sweet memory. A big tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sunna chahega?" **Kavin** looked at **Dushyant** with hope filled eyes.

 **Dushyant** instantly agreed with a nod. He didn't want to disappoint his already love lost dear friend.

 **Flashback:**

"Mummaa" A six-year old, **Purvi** was standing on the road, beside the park. Calling her mother on her lungs topmost voice.

Sobbing and crying simultaneously.

"arey.. tum ro kyun rahi ho?" **Kavin,** who was just eight then asked her.

He held a football in his hands, smiling his bright smile.

"Meri cycle kharab hogayi aur mujhe chot bhi lag gayi" **Purvi** started to cry louder.

"Offo. Rona band karo" **Kavin** placed his ball aside and closed his ears with his hands.

 **Purvi** stopped and started to sniffle.

 _Main jo jee raha hoon_  
 _Wajah tum ho_  
 _Wajah tum ho_

"mujhe cycle theek karni aati hai" **Kavin** bent down, looking at her _Barbie_ designed cycle.

He puts the chain on its right place, his hands were then covered with grease.

He wiped them off with his T-shirt. Some black greasy material smeared over his face too.

"Lo hogaya theek. Meri mumma kehti hai hume sabki help karni chahiye" **Kavin** smiled at her.

 **Purvi** brought a chocolate from the basket of her bicycle.

"Thankyou. Tum bohot acche ho Kavin. Yeh lo" **Purvi** smiled back, and forwarded her hand holding a chocolate.

She suddenly looked at his hands then.

"Chii, tumhare hands kitne gande ho gaye hein. Pehle _Lifebuoy se 10 second hand wash_ karke aao" **Purvi** said, laughing.

 **Kavin** laughed as she mimicked the advertisement.

 **Purvi** looked at her wound, which now had dried blood over it. She smiled as the pain reduced a little.

 _Main jo jee raha hoon_  
 _Wajah tum ho_  
 _Wajah tum ho_

Within the blink of eyes, the two kids were sitting right in the middle of the park's road, Eating chocolate and laughing.

"tumhein football khelna aata hai?" **Kavin** asked, finishing his piece of chocolate.

 **Purvi** nodded in a big no.

Suddenly, "PURVI!?"

Her mother came almost running, and gave a frown seeing her.

"Mujhe Mrs Sharma ne bataya tum yahan roo rahi ho?" Her mother gently held her arm and lifted her from the ground, making her stand.

"Mere.. chot lag gayi mumma. Fir isne meri cycle ko thik kar diya" **She** said, innocently.

and clutched the chocolate tight in her hands.

Her mother dusted off her frock and gave a kind smile to **Kavin.** Then took both the kids with her.

"haanji, aapka bête ne cycle thik kari Purvi ki." **Purvi** and **Kavin's** mother were having a conversation.

"okay Bye." **Kavin** waved a hand at **Purvi** as his mother took him in for a bath.

"tata Kavin. Bye" **Purvi** smiled sweetly, waving her hand.

 **. . .**

 **Flashback Ends.**

 **. . .**

"Kya abhi tak uska koi pata nahi chala?" **Dushyant** smiled sadly seeing Kavin's tired face.

"Nahi" **Kavin** said.

He took out some sketches from his drawer and stared at them.

"Yeh sketches tumne banae hein?" **Dushyant** admired the adorable pieces of art.

"h... haan" **Kavin** smiled a little.

Beautiful sketches of a girl, sitting under a maple tree with a cycle.

 _Hai ye nasha, ya hai zehar_  
 _Iss pyar ko hum kya naam dein_  
 _Iss pyar ko hum kya naam dein_

 **Later that day,**

"Dushyant, mein kal firse jaaunga" **Kavin** said sighing.

Dushyant patted his back comforting and they parted for respective homes.

. . . . .

 **Midnight, 12 am**

The restless **Kavin** was impatiently tossing on his bed. Suddenly, got up and slipped away out of his home.

Carefully walking, he climbed up the path till the **Maple Tree.**

Suddenly, he saw a faint figure. Wondering through the path, her hair untied and a hand resting on the tree's bark.

He strained his eyes deeply to see, who was it. She suddenly turned, stared at him and ran away.

 **Kavin** ran after her, but she disappeared from sight. Disheartened, thinking it might have been a dream sat down under the tree sighing.

 **. . . .**

 **Next Day,**

 **Kavin** was steadily pacing up till the Maple Tree, and again saw the same lean figure standing with her face towards the other side. Dressed in a black knee length frock, stockings and long boots. Her hair now well kept yet untied.

"Purvi?" **Kavin** yelled gently.

There was utter silence in answer to his yell.

"Purvi, mujhe pata hai yeh tum ho" **Kavin** said again.

 **Purvi** didn't turn, he went ahead.

Carefully bent till her ear, but slowly removing her hair by his hand whispered again,"Purvi? Pehchana nahi?"

She immediately turned to hug him. Burying her head in his chest.

 _Kab se adhuri hai ik dastaan_  
 _Aaja usse aaj anjam de_  
 _Tumhe bhuloon kaise mein_  
 _Meri pehli khata tum ho_

"Mujhe maaf kar do please, Kavin" **She** sobbed.

 **Kavin** smiled to his heart's content after three years. Caressed her hairs to comfort her.

She looked up, her face ever so beautiful, her eyes ever so glittery and innocent. All that simply radiated beauty and positivity.

"Mein.." **She** started to speak when suddenly,

"Shh" **He** said, placing his hand over his cheek.

In the next very moment, his lips presses over hers. and He kissed her. Held her carefully from her waist and left her when out of breath.

"I Love you" **he** said, bringing her more closer to him.

She placed a hand at the back of his neck, "I love you too Kavin, maine tumhe bohot miss kiya"

and he took her in his embrace. Giving her a bone crushing hug.

 **. . . .**

 **later that day, 9 pm**

"haan kavin beta? Wo saath waale Malhotra ji ka phone aaya tha tumhare Papa ko. Unke business mein bohot bada loss hua tha isilioye wo chaley gaye they, ab sab theek hai aur wo laut gaye hein" His **mother** chanted happily.

 **Kavin** smiled , remembering the morning's incident. Said a goodbye to his mom and with an excuse went to meet **Purvi,** under the same old maple tree.

 _Main jo jee raha hoon_  
 _Wajah tum ho_  
 _Wajah tum ho (x2)_

 **. . . .**

 **Sunday, 8 am**

 **"Kavin,** jaldi se uthja ab. maine bola tha na, tere liye ladki dekhne jaana hai?' **his mother** pulled him out of bed.

"nahi maa, nahi dekhni mujhe koi ladki wadki" **He** said, irritated.

his mother smiled.

"mera pyaara beta? jaldi se uthkar tyaar hoja." His mother ruffled his hair politely said and left.

and to Kavin's Surprise, the 'ladki' was none other than **Purvi**.

 _Main jo jee raha hoon_  
 _Wajah tum ho_  
 _Wajah tum ho_

 _Wajah tum ho..(4x)_

 **. . . . .**

 **a/n:** leave a review please. **Thankyou for Reading!**

 **and Thankyou so much for voting on my Poll. the winner were of course Kavin/Purvi. 33 votes were enough to make my overjoyed!** It has been closed now. If you wish, see the results on my profile.

Good Day!


End file.
